The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising: an exchangeable capsule; and an apparatus comprising a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as water, under a pressure of at least six bar to the exchangeable capsule, and a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule; wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential first wall, a second wall closing the circumferential first wall at a first end, and a third wall closing the circumferential first wall at a second, open, end opposite the second wall, wherein the first, second and third wall enclose an inner space comprising the extractable product; wherein the fluid dispensing device is arranged for supplying the fluid to the extractable product through the second wall for forming the beverage; and wherein the receptacle comprises a support surface, and the third wall is arranged to abut against the support surface for draining the prepared beverage from the capsule through the third wall and through the support surface. The invention also relates to a capsule and method for preparing a beverage.
Such a system is for example known from WO2007/135136A1, which describes a brewing device for the brewing of a capsule containing a beverage ingredient. This known brewing device comprises a main frame, as well as a first and a second capsule holding part for at least partially holding the capsule. Said first capsule holding part comprises the abovementioned support surface for the third wall of the capsule to abut against. Said second capsule holding part is movable relative to the first capsule holding part in the frame and is linked to the frame by a closing mechanism comprising knuckle joint means or equivalent means to move from an open position at which the two parts are distant relative to one another to enable the insertion of the capsule between the two parts and a closed position at which the first and second holding parts are closed about the capsule. This known brewing device further comprises a manual handle forming lever to activate via the closing mechanism the second holding part from the open position to the closed position and vice versa.
The frame of this known device is provided with an upper passage arranged for inserting a fresh capsule in the device when the holding parts have been brought in the open position. The frame also comprises a lower passage for discarding of the waste capsule once the brewing process, which takes place in the closed position of the holding parts, is over and the holding parts have been re-opened.
After a fresh capsule has been inserted in the known device, the holding parts can be brought in the closed position. In this closed position the brewing process can be carried out. During this brewing process the second wall of the capsule is pierced by piercing elements such as blades, so that the capsule is open for allowing pressurized water to enter the capsule. At that time, the third wall of the capsule is in intensive abutment with the support surface of the first holding part. In fact, the said intensive abutment results in the capsule sticking to the support surface.
During the initial phase of re-opening of the holding parts, the capsule still is in engagement with the piercing elements, which piercing elements are connected to and moveable together with the second holding part. Thus, upon re-opening, the piercing elements release the capsule from the support surface of the first holding part and they pull the capsule away from that support surface. In order to let the capsule fall down by gravity through the lower passage in the frame, the capsule again has to be released, this time from the piercing elements. On page 19, lines 1-12 of WO2007/135136A1 there is described one way of releasing the capsule from the piercing elements. This involves the use of a length compensatory tube portion of the water supply means, which portion is non-moveable relative to the frame. The compensatory portion of tube pushes the capsule in such way that the capsule becomes disengaged from the piercing elements when the second holding part moves away from the first holding part.